


Tantrum

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 7





	Tantrum

Jim decides there’s really no reason why he shouldn’t be the one in control. After all, he is the one on top…literally, if not figuratively.

He’s kneeling over Blair, straddling him, waiting for the go-ahead to ease himself down onto Blair’s cock. He’s waiting patiently, his hands behind his head, fingers interlaced, his eyes closed, his lips shut in a tightly drawn line of concentration, as Blair slicks his cock, slicks Jim’s ass, all the while talking to Jim in his sluttiest, deep-throaty guide-voice.

Jim nods dutifully, assenting to Blair’s directions of where to set his dials with little grunting noises, all the while plotting rebellion. Not this time bucko…no siree-bob. This time his dials are gonna be just where he wants them set, which will be somewhere just off the scale, somewhere out there in off-the-frickin’-dial-land, somewhere that’ll ensure a coupla hellava humdingers of mind-blowing orgasms ala Jim Ellison, Sentinel extraordinaire.

After all, that’s what this partnership is supposed to be all about…him controlling his senses. So I’ll just be topping from the bottom from on top, he rashly decides. Oh yeah, let’s see how you like them apples my little guppy.

Blair taps Jim’s thighs gently, and then presses his fingers into his flesh, urging him to get the show on the road.

Jim complies, and as Blair’s cock slips inside, Jim sucks in a lungful of air inundated with aroused Blair-scent. He inhales deeply, and gets more than he bargained for as a myriad of smells from around the loft, including Blair’s sudden appreciative shuddery exhaled breath, tumble along for the ride.

He parts his lips and grits his teeth in an attempt to filter out the more offensive odors that have snuck in. But this only causes his tastes buds to be jolted wide open with the combined lingering flavor of recently sucked-off Blair along with whatever god-awful mutated sprout and somewhere from the ends of the earth herbal concoction Blair’d ingested several hours earlier.

Jim tries valiantly to recover, and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, so his sight at least, doesn’t become part of this hair-brained scheme of his to rule his senses. It would’ve been a good idea to dial down the old sight-o-meter first, Jim realizes belatedly, as his pupils dilate too rapidly and the insides of his eyelids are mapped out for him, revealing each and every tiny vein and capillary in a nauseatingly neon pinkish-purple display.

All the effort to rein in his traitorous haywire senses cause his ass cheeks to tense, and not in a good way, but rather in more of a vice-like way, that elicits a startled yip from Blair, instead of the rumbly moan from deep inside his belly that the action, when executed by Jim with his sense of touch properly adjusted, usually produces.

Oh yes, touch. Touch is suddenly the most two-faced of all his senses as his balls rub against the warm wiry thatch of Blair’s pubic hair, scratching and itching. And the blood vessels in Blair’s dick throb and poke against his insides.

And now, sure enough, there is a rumbling, and it is coming from Blair, and maybe from Jim too, and the sound is deafening, and it’s not at all the pleasant sounds of content, satisfied lovers. Maybe it’s Blair’s elevated heart rate, or maybe it’s the air in both their lungs whooshing wildly in reaction to the unexpected turn of events, or maybe it’s the blood and spunk in both their cocks pulsing in off-kilter confusion.

Those little dials are starting to spin crazily now, like clocks in the cartoon shows Jim and Blair like to watch on lazy, post-coital Saturday mornings where the hands whirl around and around and around before the whole thing just sorta goes ker-bluey and the springs and inner workings pop out in all directions with a loud booooing-ing noise.

“Jim,” Blair says in a caught off guard breath. “Jeez, Jim, come back to me buddy,” he chants in a cool, satiny voice.

Jim shakes his head, rattling his senses back down to some semblance of order, and opens his eyes.

Blair is looking up at him with a sort of amused…but boy you are such a dick, Jim…smirk on his flushed face. He pinches Jim left ass cheek, hard. And then gives it an equally hard smack.

Jim winces, but grins nonetheless. He pulls himself up, gently clutching Blair’s cock, riding it slowly until it nearly slips out, and then he slides back down. He sets up a smooth up-down-squeeze-sigh rhythm.

His senses are under his control, he muses as his cock begins to ache from anticipation, because they are under Blair’s control.

Blair’s hand circles Jim’s cock but doesn’t touch it. He lets it drift tantalizingly close up and down the length. Jim feels the warmth and gentle trickle of air and he feels as if he can’t stand one more minute of waiting.

“Come for me, Jim,” Blair commands as his hand grasps Jim’s cock at the base firmly and pumps it once.

And at that moment, they both come…each with a hellava humdinger of a mind-blowing orgasm.


End file.
